youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheshire
Cheshire is a highly-skilled assassin working for the League of Shadows. She also seems to have some sort of connection to Artemis and Sportsmaster that has yet to be revealed. Personality Cheshire has a true killer's instinct and is willing to go to any means necessary to accomplish her goals, whether it be through attacks, murder or blackmail. She has a dry sense of gallows humor, and treats her opponents like a cat would treat a mouse, allowing herself to be involved in playful banter to a small extent. She actually enjoys the prospect of killing, but she is not without her own sense of duty, following the orders of her masters to the letter, despite how easy it would be for her to ignore them. Characteristics Cheshire is a human teenager with big and spiky black hair and black eyes, as well as olive colored skin. She has proved to be very flexible in her time working as an assassin for the League of Shadows, and her fighting skills are enough to match the fighting ability of one with superpowers. The outfit she uses whilst working for the League of Shadows is a dark green coloured kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. Whether these rips are an intentional design or just wear and tear from her time as an assassin is unknown. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. Cheshire also wears black knee-high boots. History ]] Working as an assassin for the League of Shadows, Cheshire was deployed on an assassination mission to kill Dr. Serling Roquette, a scientist who was forced to develope a super weapon for the League of Shadows, known as The Fog. However, she met an obstacle in the form of The Team, and ultimately, she fled, pursued by Artemis. Artemis managed to unmask Cheshire, and was shocked to find that she recognized the face behind the mask. Cheshire teased Artemis about her past, then threatened Artemis to let her go or she would reveal Artemis' true identity, to which Artemis obliges, and sets her free. Cheshire was later dispatched by Ra's al Ghul to assassinate Lex Luthor and disrupt peace negotiations between delegations from North and South Rhelasia in Taipei. She was stopped by Red Arrow and arrested by Taipei police. When Red Arrow sought to question her about her mission, she was broken out of jail by Sportsmaster, to whom she remarked, "It had to be you." Red Arrow followed both assassins back to the League of Shadows' base in Taipei, but was spotted by Ra's, leading Cheshire and Sportsmaster to fight Red Arrow on a rooftop. Red Arrow was seemingly defeated by both Cheshire and Sportsmaster, but he survived by dropping into a river. Once more, Cheshire attempted to kill Luthor, but this time she was thwarted by Red Arrow and the newly-arrived Aqualad, who saw through the disguise she had worn, and protected the delegates with his water powers. Sportsmaster and a group of League of Shadows assassin's arrived as backup, and Cheshire fought Red Arrow. When the tide turned against the assassins, Cheshire used a smoke bomb to conceal her own and Sportsmaster's escape. Powers & Abilities Cheshire is a highly trained assassin, whose skills include but may not be limited to: * Ninjitsu: She has demonstrated incredible fighting skills able to hold her own against Aqualad's enhanced abilities; * Agility: * Marksmanship: She has impressive skills with long-range objects, particularly throwing stars; * Poison use: She has demonstrated a penchant to coat her weapons with jellyfish poison; * Tracking: She has shown the ability to track her enemies through assorted means. * Stealth: Cheshire has demonstrated the ability to disappear into the shadows at will with no-one being able to find her when she doesn't wish to be found. Equipment * Cheshire Mask: Aside from protecting her face from identification and injury, the mask also works as scanner allowing Cheshire the means to track her prey. It has a built-in filter so that she doesn't breathe in toxins or smoke. * Shurikens: Coated with jellyfish poison. * Sais: These are her primary weapons which she uses in battle for close ranged battles. * Collapsible katana: Easy to carry and use. * RPG-7: A popular Russian made rocket launcher used by terrorists. She used it in the first assassination attempt against Lex Luthor. Relationships Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul is the leader of the League of Shadows and Cheshire's master. She respects him greatly and defers to him, kneeling before him whenever she is in his presence. Sportsmaster Although both have worked for the League of Shadows, Cheshire has an adversarial relationship with Sportsmaster. Even when he broke her out of jail, she was angry that it was Sportsmaster who had saved her, and he called her "little girl". She hates to admit when Sportsmaster is right, and even claimed to want to kill him (but said she wouldn't while they were on the job). However, Sportsmaster seems amused by her grudge, even claiming that Cheshire would not have been hired if it wasn't for him. Red Arrow whilst behind bars.]] Although they are obviously enemies, Cheshire seems to have an odd flirtatious interest in Red Arrow following their first confrontation. Cheshire takes particular amusement in baiting Red Arrow, often using flirtatious methods like winking at him to draw him close. When Red Arrow was hanging from their helicopter by a zipline, Cheshire almost expressed regret before cutting the wire. When Sportsmaster knocked Red Arrow into the river and hurled an exploding javelin after him, Cheshire took a moment to watch the water after Sportsmaster had left. When Cheshire infiltrated the peace talks, Red Arrow insisted on fighting her while Aqualad faced Sportsmaster. Cheshire playfully called him territorial, saying it was "only our third date". Artemis Cheshire has a connection to her, knowing her name and recognizing her almost immediately. Artemis in turn recognized Cheshire after her mask was knocked off. She knows about Artemis' history. She even noted that she liked her. Appearances Comics Background In the comics, Cheshire has a brief off-again-on-again romantic relationship with Roy Harper (AKA Speedy, AKA Red Arrow, AKA Arsenal) during his time working with the organization Checkmate. Their relationship resulted in a daughter named Lian Harper being born. However, due to her criminal lifestyle, Cheshire eventually left Lian in Roy's care to be raised by him and his fellow Titans, feeling that although she did not properly love Roy, she loved Lian enough to trust her father to care for her. During a time in which Cheshire joined the team "Secret Six" she had a brief relationship with Catman (AKA Thomas Blake), which also resulted in a child, a boy this time, being born. Thomas Jr. however was apparently murdered later on. In the series Justice League: Cry for Justice, Lian was killed during an attack by the villain Prometheus and Roy had his arm cut off. Both Cheshire and Roy (now going by Arsenal) chose to join Wilson Slade's (AKA Deathstroke the Terminator) team of villains dubbed mockingly "The Titans". Trivia * The name Cheshire is a reference to the Cheshire Cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Cheshire herself mentions this in "Infiltrator", saying that she will disappear "like the Cheshire Cat". Cheshire's mask is of a cat grinning widely, with resemblance to the Cheshire Cat. * Cheshire comic book counterpart is not known for using a cat's mask. The use of a mask to hide her identity was actually introduced when she appeared in the cartoon series Teen Titans. It has apparently been readopted for this series as well, as well as several other DC Comics media, such as Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths.. * She is voiced by Kelly Hu, who also voices Paula Crock, Artemis' mother. * Cheshire is 1.67m tall, or 5' 6". References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:League of Shadows